d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Itzi, Human Druid 20
Hearing a noise, you turn around. Coming up behind you is a large bipedal lizard. Standing somewhat hunched over, its talons claw the ground restlessly as it snarls at you, revealing pointed teeth almost as large as your hand. The most notable thing about the creature, however, is the beautiful woman riding on its back. Her entire body is covered in a trim set of dark green scaly armor. Only her face is uncovered, revealing pretty features and long, bright red hair that hangs down her back. On a belt around her waist you can see a sling, as well as several pouches. Her right hand holds a spear, while her left pats the lizard soothingly. Despite her fearsome mount and her battle gear, she smiles brightly as she looks at you. “Hi there!” she says in a surprisingly chipper voice. “I’m Itzi, and this is Laja,” she pets the beast under her again, which seems to be scowling at you. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” she asks with a laugh. 'ITZI CR 20' Female human druid 20 NG Medium Humanoid (human) Init +1 (+1 Dex); Senses Listen +17, Spot +17 Languages Common, Druidic, Sylvan ----- AC 29, touch 11, flat-footed 28 (+13 +5 beastskin full plate green dragonhide armor of nimbleness, +1 Dex, amulet of natural armor +5) hp 150 (20 HD) Immune poison SR 30 (against spell-like abilities of fey only) Fort +16, Ref +8, Will +18; resist nature’s lure ----- Spd 20 ft. Melee +5 flaming burst spear of speed +24/+24/+19/+14 (1d8+9 plus 1d6 fire/x3) Ranged +5 frost shocking burst seeking sling of distance +22 (1d4+8 plus 1d6 cold plus 1d6 electricity) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +15; Grp +18 Atk Options Power Attack Combat Gear +5 flaming burst spear of speed, +5 frost shocking burst seeking sling of distance Spells Prepared (CL 20th, DC 15 + spell level) :9th – elemental swarm, mass cure critical wounds, regenerate, storm of vengeance :8th – earthquake, finger of death, sunburst, word of recall :7th – control weather, fire storm, heal, quickened greater magic fang :6th – bite of the werebear (SC pg. 28), greater dispel magic, transport via plants, wall of stone :5th – atonement, awaken, baleful polymorph, death ward, hallow, stoneskin :4th – air walk, blight, control water, freedom of movement, reincarnate, spike stones :3rd – greater magic fang, meld into stone, neutralize poison, protection from energy, quench, water breathing :2nd – animal messenger, flaming sphere, fog cloud, heat metal, lesser restoration, spider climb :1st – detect animals or plants, detect snares and pits, endure elements, entangle, longstrider, produce flame, speak with animals :0 – create water, detect magic, detect poison, know direction, mending, purify food and drink ----- Abilities Str 17, Dex 13, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 21, Cha 13 SQ a thousand faces, animal companion, nature sense, repel nature’s lure, resist nature’s lure, timeless body, trackless step, wild empathy, wild shape 6/day (elemental 3/day), venom immunity, woodland sprint, woodland stride Feats Armor Proficiency (heavy), Fast Wild Shape (CD, pg. 81), Improved Multiattack (ELH, pg. 70), Mounted Combat, Multiattack (MM, pg. 304), Natural Spell, Power Attack, Quicken Spell Skills Appraise +2, Balance -1, Bluff +2, Climb +1, Concentration +16, Craft (all) +2, Diplomacy +2, Disguise +2, Escape Artist -1, Forgery +2, Gather Information +2, Handle Animal +14, Heal +11, Hide -1, Intimidate +2, Jump +1, Knowledge (nature) +18, Listen +17, Move Silently -1, Perform (all) +2, Ride +15, Search +2, Sense Motive +6, Spellcraft +14, Spot +17, Survival +20 (+22 in aboveground natural environments), Swim +10, Use Rope +2. Possessions +5 flaming burst spear of speed, +5 frost shocking burst seeking sling of distance, 100 sling bullets, +5 beastskin (MIC, pg. 7) full plate green dragonhide armor of nimbleness (MIC, pg. 13), manual of gainful exercise +4 (already used), pale green prism ioun stone, amulet of natural armor +5, stone of controlling earth elementals, potion of good hope, potion of cure serious wounds, 298 gp ----- A Thousand Faces (Su): Itzi has the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the disguise self spell, but only while in her normal form. This affects her body but not her possessions. It is not an illusory effect, but a minor physical alteration of her appearance, within the limits described for the spell. Animal Companion (Ex): Itzi’s animal companion is a megaraptor named Laja (see below). Repel Nature’s Lure (Ex): Itzi has spell resistance 30 against the spell-like abilities of creatures of the Fey type. Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): Itzi gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of fey. Timeless Body (Ex): Itzi does not take ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Bonuses still accrue, and she will still die of old age when her time is up. Trackless Step (Ex): Itzi leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Venom Immunity (Ex): Itzi is immune to all poisons. Wild Empathy (Ex): Itzi can improve the attitude of an animal. This functions exactly like a diplomacy check. She rolls 1d20 + 24 (her druid level plus her Charisma modfier plus the synergy bonus from Handle Animal plus the bonus from the pale green prism ioun stone) to determine the wild empathy check result. :The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. :To use wild empathy, Itzi and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. :Itzi can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -4 penalty on the check. Wild Shape (Su): Itzi has the ability to turn herself into any Tiny through Huge animal or plant and back again six times per day. Her options for new forms include all creatures with the Animal and Plant types (she cannot take the form of a plant that isn’t a creature). This ability functions like the alternate form special ability, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 20 hours, or until she changes back. Changing form is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity (she may spend an additional use of wild shape to change form as a move action, thanks to her Fast Wild Shape feat). Each time she uses wild shape, she regains lost hit points as she you had rested for a night. :Any gear she is wearing or carrying melds into the new form and becomes nonfunctional. When she reverts to her true form, any objects previously melded into the new form reappear in the same location on her body that they previously occupied and are once again functional. Any new items worn in the assumed form fall off and land at her feet. The form chosen must be that of an animal or plant Itzi is familiar with. :Itzi loses her ability to speak while in animal form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make, but she can communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as her new form. The new form must have 20 Hit Dice or less. :Itzi is able to use wild shape to change into a Small, Medium, Large, or Huge elemental (air, earth, fire, or water) three times per day. These elemental forms are in addition to her normal wild shape usage. In addition to the normal effects of wild shape, she gains all the elemental’s extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. She also gains the elemental’s feats for as long as she maintains the wild shape, but she retains her own creature type. Woodland Sprint (Ex): Itzi may move at her normal speed through thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated. She does not take damage or suffer any other impairment, since she becomes immune to such magical effects. Woodland Stride (Ex): Itzi may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her. 'LAJA CR 8 (Animal Companion)' Female megaraptor animal companion N Large Animal Init +2 (+2 Dex); Senses low-light vision, scent; Listen +13, Spot +13 ----- AC 26, touch 13, flat-footed 22 (+13 natural, +4 Dex, -1 size) hp 150 (14 HD) Fort +15, Ref +13, Will +6; devotion, evasion ----- Spd 60 ft. Melee talons +16 (3d6+7) and Melee 2 foreclaws +14 (1d4+3) and Melee bite +14 (1d8+3) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +10; Grp +21 Atk Options pounce ----- Abilities Str 24, Dex 18, Con 22, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10 SQ devotion, evasion, link, low-light vision, scent, share spells, tricks Feats Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack (talons), Multiattack (B), Run, Toughness, Track Skills Hide +13, Jump +30, Listen +13, Spot +13, Survival +13 ----- Devotion (Ex): Laja gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Evasion (Ex): If Laja is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage if she makes a successful saving throw. Link (Ex): Itzi can handle Laja as a free action, or push her as a move action. Itzi gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding Laja. Low-Light Vision (Ex): Laja can see twice as far as a human in dim light. She can see outdoors on a moonlit night as well as she could during the day. Pounce (Ex): If Laja charges, she can make a full attack. Scent (Ex): Laja can detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. :She can detect opponents by sense of smell, generally within 30 feet. If the opponent is upwind, the range is 60 feet. If it is downwind, the range is 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at three times these ranges. :Laja detects another creature’s presence but not its specific location. Noting the direction of the scent is a move action. If she moves within 5 feet of the scent’s source, she can pinpoint that source. :Laja can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10. The DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Track feat. When tracking by scent Laja ignores the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. :Laja can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. :Water, particularly running water, ruins a trail. :False, powerful odors can easily mask other scents. The presence of such an odor completely spoils the ability to properly detect or identify creatures, and the base Survival DC to track becomes 20 rather than 10. Share Spells (Ex): At Itzi’s option, she may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) she casts upon herself also affect Laja. Laja must be within 5 feet of her at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting Laja if she moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect her again, even if it returns to Itzi before the duration expires.' '''Skills:' As a megaraptor, Laja has a +8 racial bonus on Hide, Jump, Listen, Spot, and Survival checks. Tricks: Laja knows ten tricks: attack (all creatures; counts as two tricks), come, defend, down, guard, heel, hold (CAdv, pg. 100), track, and warn (CAdv, pg. 101). 'HISTORY' Born to parents who were druids, Itzi grew up in a forested valley, far from civilization. Not the brightest of people, she nevertheless had a boundless enthusiasm for learning about the natural world, and her parents delighted in teaching her. Itzi stumbled onto adventuring by accident. She had gone out to gather some flowers when she came upon a wounded adventuring party, returning from a dungeon that had taken a serious toll on them. Heeding their pleas for aid (their cleric had been killed), she was struck with wonder at the tales of heroism and danger they told. Deciding right then and there that she wanted to be a part of the group, she sent only a brief message bidding her parents farewell before embarking with her new friends on a series of epic sagas. Over the next several years, Itzi saw many wonders and horrors as she journeyed with her companions. She fought legions of undead, helped kill a marauding dragon (and made armor out of its skin), and defeated a mighty demon lord. All the while, she increased her connection to the forces of nature, becoming stronger and stronger. By the time her last great adventure was complete and she felt ready to retire, Itzi was one of the most powerful druids in the world, and hadn’t yet turned thirty. After returning to the valley where she grew up, Itzi settled down, taking a husband and having several children. Decades passed, her children grew up and left home, and her husband eventually died of old age. Now nearing eighty years old, Itzi (who still looks and acts like a flighty twenty-something girl) has grown bored, and is eagerly seeking a company of individuals to go on another great adventure with. 'TACTICS' In combat, Itzi usually attacks while riding Laja. She gains a +1 bonus for attacking from high ground when she does so, attacking with her spear while Laja attacks with tooth and claw. If this tactic doesn’t seem viable, she’ll dismount and try to attack magically, letting Laja defend her while she does so. If spells seem useless, she’ll instead wild shape (as a move action, by spending another use of wild shape with her Fast Wild Shape feat) into a legendary bear (ELH pg. 201-202), cast bite of the werebear and greater magic fang (as a quickened spell) on herself, and wade into melee. 'ITZI (LEGENDARY BEAR FORM*)' Female human druid 20 NG Large Humanoid (human) Init +3 (+3 Dex); Senses Listen +17, Spot +17 Languages Common, Druidic, Sylvan ----- AC 41, touch 11, flat-footed 39 (+13 armor, +2 Dex, -1 size, +17 natural) hp 230 (20 HD) Immune poison SR 30 (against spell-like abilities of fey only) Fort +24, Ref +10, Will +18; resist nature’s lure ----- Spd 40 ft. Melee 2 claws +27 (2d6+43) and Melee bite +27 (4d6+31) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +15; Grp +42 Atk Options Improved grab, Power Attack Spells Prepared (CL 20th, DC 15 + spell level) :9th – elemental swarm, mass cure critical wounds, regenerate, storm of vengeance :8th – earthquake, finger of death, sunburst, word of recall :7th – control weather, fire storm, heal, quickened greater magic fang (already cast) :6th – bite of the werebear (SC pg. 28; already cast), greater dispel magic, transport via plants, wall of stone :5th – atonement, awaken, baleful polymorph, death ward, hallow, stoneskin :4th – air walk, blight, control water, freedom of movement, reincarnate, spike stones :3rd – greater magic fang, meld into stone, neutralize poison, protection from energy, quench, water breathing :2nd – animal messenger, flaming sphere, fog cloud, heat metal, lesser restoration, spider climb :1st – detect animals or plants, detect snares and pits, endure elements, entangle, longstrider, produce flame, speak with animals :0 – create water, detect magic, detect poison, know direction, mending, purify food and drink ----- Abilities Str 56, Dex 16, Con 32, Int 13, Wis 21, Cha 13 SQ a thousand faces, animal companion, nature sense, repel nature’s lure, resist nature’s lure, timeless body, trackless step, wild empathy, wild shape 6/day; 4 uses remaining (elemental 3/day), venom immunity, woodland sprint, woodland stride Feats Armor Proficiency (heavy), Blind-Fight (B) (bite of the werebear), Fast Wild Shape (CD, pg. 81), Improved Multiattack (ELH, pg. 70), Mounted Combat, Multiattack (MM, pg. 304), Natural Spell, Power Attack, Quicken Spell Skills Appraise +2, Balance +1, Bluff +2, Climb +21, Concentration +24, Craft (all) +2, Diplomacy +2, Disguise +2 (+12 to disguise herself as a bear), Escape Artist +1, Forgery +2, Gather Information +2, Handle Animal +14, Heal +11, Hide -3, Intimidate +2, Jump +21, Knowledge (nature) +18, Listen +17, Move Silently +1, Perform (all) +2, Ride +22, Search +2, Sense Motive +6, Spellcraft +14, Spot +17, Survival +20 (+22 in aboveground natural environments), Swim +30, Use Rope +4. Possessions +5 flaming burst spear of speed (melded into form; nonfunctional), +5 frost shocking burst seeking sling of distance (melded into form; nonfunctional), 100 sling bullets (melded into form), +5 beastskin (MIC, pg. 7) full plate green dragonhide armor of nimbleness (MIC, pg. 13), manual of gainful exercise +4 (already used), pale green prism ioun stone, amulet of natural armor +5 (melded into form; nonfunctional), stone of controlling earth elementals (melded into form; nonfunctional), potion of good hope (melded into form; nonfunctional), potion of cure serious wounds (melded into form; nonfunctional), 298 gp (melded into form) *Having cast bite of the werebear and a quickened greater magic fang for a +5 bonus to her claws. Also, this form has Itzi using a 15-point Power Attack. The legendary bear is an epic creature http://www.d20srd.org/srd/epic/monsters/legendaryAnimal.htm 'DESIGN NOTES' Itzi’s ability scores were generated using a 28 point build, as follows: Str 13 (5 points), Dex 13 (5 points), Con 14 (6 points), Int 10 (2 points), Wis 15 (8 points), Cha 10 (2 point). For her ability points gained from class advancement, 3 were added to Wis, and 2 to Con. She has a +4 inherent bonus to Strength from her manual of gainful exercise +4, and due to her advanced age she has +3 to Int, Wis, and Cha (with no penalties due to timeless body). Note that the +4 inherent bonus to Strength from the manual is treated as being a bonus, and not part of her original Strength score, so that she still has the +4 inherent bonus to Strength when wild shaped (since, when wild shaped, a druid has the Strength score of the animal). Itzi’s repel nature’s lure and woodland sprint abilities are druid class abilities gained at 17th and 19th level, as laid out in the article “Dead Levels” http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/cwc/20061013a. Itzi has the Multiattack and Improved Multiattack feats, which require three or more natural weapons; Itzi doesn’t have that in her natural form, but can have them while wild shaped, fulfilling the prerequisites to take the feats then (though they only apply when wild shaped into a form with that many natural weapons). Alzrius Category:CR 20 Category:Druid Category:Human Category:Complete Adventurer Category:Complete Divine Category:Magic Item Compendium Category:Spell Compendium